I won't give up
by Enchantress of Falling Snow
Summary: S+S are at Sakura's and a storm hits.......... full summary inside please R+R


AN: hi I know that I haven't updated Sakura and Li go to Hogwarts yet but I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter it will be a while 'cause I think that I will make two chapters before I update I know what is going to happen it's just getting me on the computer typing and putting my thoughts in words so it'll be done soon this is going to be a one-shot fic. I hope that you will like it!! - disclaimer: No I don't own any of the CCS characters they belong to Clamp!!  
  
I Won't Give Up  
  
Legend: "talking" 'thoughts' POV- point of view *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* - scene change ------------ = time change (my thoughts)  
  
Summary: S+S have told each other that they love each other. And they get stuck in Sakura's house when they are doing a project but then a really bad storm hits and they are advised to stay indoors at all times. So when Sakura and Syaoran are in her house ( Sakura's father is on a business trip and Touya went with him) they play and innocent game of Truth or Dare...... please R+R ^.^  
  
I Won't Give Up  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Sakura and I were working together on a school project our topic was Myths and Legends when they teacher said that we could choose our own topic to do our project on but it had to be within the topic that was given to us (I know that, that sounds confusing but it just means that they can choose what the reports' on but it has to be on a myth or legend) I was going to work with Eriol but the teacher said that it had to be different gender partners so Sakura and I worked together. We decided to the Clow legend since we both knew a lot about it (-_-;; duh?!) I was at her house working on it when we were done I was going to go home but when Sakura and I looked out the window it was pouring rain and thundering.  
  
"Syaoran I think that you should stay here tonight the storm looks really bad." I heard Sakura say.  
  
"Umm....but I... don't have any clothes....here...." I was really surprised how could I spend a night with Sakura sure I wanted to but I really shouldn't  
  
"You could use my brothers."  
  
"Umm... okay then.... What do you want to do on?" After I asked that Sakura got an evil glint in her eye  
  
"Oh no, no way your thinking of something really bad no no no."  
  
"Why would I do that." Sakura replied to me in a really innocent voice all to innocent.  
  
"I just want to play a little game of truth or dare." I stared at her this was not good every time I played truth or dare I always got embarrassed some how.  
  
"Oh please Syao honey."  
  
"No, not the puppy dog eyes." She nodded.  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
"Thank you Syaoran." With that she gave me a quick kiss on the lips than went back the where she was sitting.  
  
"Okay I go first." Sakura said.  
  
"Fine ask away."  
  
"Truth or dare?" I thought every time I choose dare they do something crazy, but every time I choose truth they ask something personal.  
  
"Ummm........ Truth.."  
  
"Fine what is your deepest fear?"  
  
"Oh that's easy marrying Meiling."  
  
"Oh come on she isn't that bad, besides she's going out with my brother."  
  
"True, okay your turn truth or dare?"  
  
"I'll be brave Dare." I smirked evilly like Eriol does when I choose dare.  
  
"Oh no wait I'm choosing truth."  
  
"Nope you chose Dare and your going to get a dare." She whimpered.  
  
"I dare you, Sakura, to tell me what you fear me of doing to you right now and I'm going to do it." Her eyes widened she knew that she didn't have to fear me leaving her.  
  
"No you wouldn't."  
  
"Oh yes I would." with that I ran over to her as she tried to get away grabbed and tickled her.  
  
"No haha......please stop...haha."  
  
"No now it's your turn to ask me."  
  
"Fine.....hahaha......just....ha........stop while I ask you....."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." with that word she turned to me and had the same look I gave her when she said dare.  
  
"I dare you to........."  
  
"To what?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"To stop tickling me."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!................. fine truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you really want me to stop tickling you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OH why I was having fun."  
  
"Yah whatever truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to let Kero stay at your place and with you until you two can get along."  
  
"NO NO NO not that stuffed animal."  
  
"Who are you calling a stuffed animal brat."  
  
"Kero go back to sleep."  
  
"OH fine."  
  
"Thank you Sakura before I ask you truth or dare lets make this into a official game."  
  
"Okay who ever loses has to do what the other person says for a whole day 12am to 12am."  
  
" Your on now truth or dare?"  
  
"DARE!!!!"  
  
"Seduce me." Her eyes went wide she couldn't believe that I had just said that.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I can't believe he just gave me that dare. I looked at my boyfriend he thought that I was going to say no but now that I think of it this is the easiest dare ever.  
  
"Admit it I so won."  
  
"What do you mean nothings going to really happen."  
  
"You mean....that....you...you...are....you...really..."  
  
"Yes." I said quietly I saw him tense, as well try to read what I was thinking through my expression but I knew he couldn't. I went over to him stared him in the eye, his breathes were short and his face was flushed. After that I moved back.  
  
"There you go I did it."  
  
"Oh fine you win that one. Now I choose Truth."  
  
"Did you really think that the dare you gave me was really that hard?"  
  
"Yes and no I guess it's easy but you have to have the nerve to do it. Gosh that must have been easy you didn't even have to make contact with me."  
  
"I know I choose truth."  
  
"What are you going to do when I win?"  
  
"Well your not going to win so nothing. Now I dare you to go in to my brother's room and destroy his room and leave him a note that you did it."  
  
"But I didn't even choose dare."  
  
"Too bad.. now go and do it or you can loose."  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
This is not good I can't do that her brother would kill me. If I do that dare I would have a death wish.  
  
"Fine you win."  
  
"Yes now you must obey me even during school." I just hung my head in shame. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Now you must called me Mistress Sakura..."  
  
"Yes Sak.... I mean Mistress Sakura."  
  
"and give my endless flattery."  
  
"but I already do that." She just gave me "the" look.  
  
"Okay now go cook me something good to eat."  
  
"Yes Mistress Sakura" Just as I was leaving the room (they are in the living room & Kero was sleeping on the table.) grabbed my hand. I looked at her questioningly.  
  
"But not before you kiss me." I smiled that was easy.  
  
"Sure, beautiful." she just smiled and pulled me closer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kawaii."  
  
"Shhh Tomoyo they'll hear us."  
  
"Okay Eriol."  
  
--------------------------- (the next day at school)  
  
"Good morning everyone." Sakura said.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Everyone said. Sakura turned to Syaoran and told him to carry her books.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Sakura what's with Li he's like your servant today  
  
"We had a game of Truth or Dare and I won."  
  
Everyone just laughed. Sakura kissed Syaoran on the cheek he just hung his head in shame.  
  
THE END  
  
Star: I hope you all liked the story.  
  
Syaoran: I'm going to kill you  
  
Star: But why. You said if I got Sakura to seduce you you'd be happy.  
  
Syaoran: I thought that I would win  
  
Sakura: Syaoran??  
  
Syaoran: Yes Mistress Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Lets go shopping you can buy me anything I want and carry my things.  
  
Star: *giggles*  
  
Syaoran: *glares at Star* Yes Mistress Sakura you are the most beautiful person and you need beautiful things that I would be happy to get you.  
  
Star: Awwwww *giggles*  
  
Sakura: *blushes/ giggles* thank you now lets go.  
  
Syaoran: *nodds*  
  
Star: well they are going thanks for reading my fic I hope that you liked it R+R please flames are welcome. 


End file.
